I Know Your Type Well
by Mr.Scared
Summary: #knifeplay #masochism Lucifer has discovered something about Dan that he had thought was kept a secret from everyone, until now... "Enjoying this, that much, are we? I've barely touched you." He tsked, "If, I mean, this even counts as that." His smile was wicked, a man with all the cards. Dan wanted to punch that cocky face right in its stupidly sharp cheekbones.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Warnings:** Knifeplay and indirect consent

 **Author's notes:**

This is a two part oneshot that will have a second chapter coming out soon. Follow me or the fic to get notified when I upload the second chapter!  
-

"Oh, oh I see now! Masochist, then!"

Dan licked his lips momentarily before running his grip down his mouth in an impulsive action. His spare hand looped into his belt, pushing back his jacket as he shifted his weight.

"Excuse me?" Dan squinted, raising an eyebrow.

Lucifer was elated with joy, eyebrows raised, lifting his hands from his pockets to spread his arms to his sides and emphasize his words.

"Well it makes perfect sense Danny boy." Lucifer leaned in to counter balance the shift of weight to his heels. "It's surprising it took me this long to realize, I can usually pick your type from a crowd."

His type? Dan had been standing there, fidgeting with his lips, glancing around to see if any of his colleagues had been listening. At the last sentence he had been in the middle of running his thumb nail across his dry lower lip before he instinctively grabbed Lucifer's wrist and forcibly led him.

"Nope. No more. That's it."

Smirking like a weasel as he was dragged into on of the quieter rooms of the station house, Lucifer chirped, "Oooh anxious are we? Well, if you insist." He chuckled through his words as detective Dan tossed him into the room and closed the door behind them. The only source of light was that of the spaces between the blinds which left white stripes across Lucifer's face perfectly as he stood opposite of the Detective.

"Just- just shut your mouth. For one-"

"Well I-"

"No!"

"Dan-"

"Abupbupbup! Shsssh! Shh! Shush." Each 'shush' had Dan doing a new hand motion to Lucifer's start of a sound. At the final 'shush', Dan pinched his fingers together as to force Lucifer's mouth shut with some sort of power.

It must have work as Lucifer stayed quiet, albeit, he still propped himself up against the available table with a not so amused look on his face. But, he was back to smirking in no time.

Dan leaned against a low filing cabinet opposite to Lucifer; the kind that he could half sit on but was too high to fully sit on while his feet still touched the ground. Dan pinched his nose as he thought before he brought his hand to his chest to emphasize his point. "I'm not a maso-whatever you called it." He waved his hand at him dismissively.

"Well, you certainly know the meaning for someone who pretends to not know how to pronounce it."

Dan's jaw muscle contracted, leaving the edge of his face much sharper than usual before it relaxed as he swallowed. He rubbed the sides of his mouth again.

"Look, you may speculate things but I don't need that kind of rumor on my back, right now, okay?" he said through gritted teeth before glancing back to the door.

In one fluid motion, the knife was out. Clicking out from the side of it's handle, the point pressed directly under Dan's chin while he instinctively tried to avoid it by unsuccessfully backing up. Dan simply found himself slightly higher up on the filing cabinet, back arched and one foot left on the ground while his digits dug into the metal corners to keep himself upright.

He only just realized the blinds were closed but Lucifer knew the second they had walked it.

Dan gasped an uneven breath, tightening his lower abdominal and floor muscles with a different instinct in mind. "Oooh." Lucifer chuckled. "How very interesting. Seems it's not just pain but the threat of it too. How.. exquisite." The last sentence was a lot softer than Dan was comfortable with and yet, he didn't object.

"Or maybe...it's just this?"

Lucifer trailed the point of the glinting blade down Dan's neck to the base of his collar bone, cold metal to skin and leaving goosebumps in its wake. As he glided it back up, Dan couldn't help but lift his chin higher and close his eyes. He felt an involuntary noise leave his mouth: a mix of shaky breath, a low whimper and his tightening throat. Shivering and gasping through gently parted lips, he swallowed and could feel his adam's apple raise to the blade before falling once more.

"Enjoying this, that much, are we? I've barely touched you." He tsked, "If, I mean, this even counts as that." His smile was wicked, a man with all the cards. Dan wanted to punch that cocky face and leave a nasty bruise on one of his stupidly sharp cheekbones.

Lucifer had slowly been moving closer, now close enough that his presence replaced the knife at his throat and Dan was stuck in his uncomfortable, arched position. With the new found mental restraints, Lucifer took the time to work the knife elsewhere, without worry that the detective would move.

He turned the edge and slowly made his way down the center of Dan's abdomen. The edge most definitely was not dull with the ease that Dan felt it's subtle scratch through his thick shirt. His body tensed and moved into the feeling as he held his breath. When Lucifer paused, Dan quickly exhaled, his muscles tensed rapidly with the stream of shaking, breathy sounds. This only made a low rumble of chuckles start in Lucifer's throat.

"Is this you're darkest desire, Daniel? Knifeplay?"

Dan swallowed to make way for words, however, all he could manage was a struggled, "guh..."

Lucifer gently led Dan's chin with his thumb and forefinger to look at him directly in the eye. "Oh, the things I could do to you."

Just then, the handle to the room clicked and Lucifer homed the knife as quickly as it had come. He returned to his spot at the table, however, Dan was left dazed while Chloe walked in.

"There you two are. Come on, we've got one on sixth." She had most definitely been talking to Lucifer. However, at her look to seeing Dan atop the filing cabinet, he felt the need to explain himself without giving himself enough time to swallow the dryness of his throat. In response, his body threw him, head first, into a coughing fit.

"Oh my goodness, Dan, are you alright?"

Dan had hunched over, finding solid ground again and waving to her that he was fine as he hacked his lungs out. The hunched position was also a convenient way of hiding his embarrassment; emotionally and physically.

"Yes, yes. He's quite alright. Can we go, please? Crimes to solve, murderers to punish. Remember?" Lucifer almost sounded like an impatient child, standing by the agape doorway. But, perhaps he was protecting Dan from having something discovered, however, he didn't know whether that came with a price or not.

Chloe was hesitant. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yep. Completely." Dan said with a tightened throat as he fought back another cough. With one final cough to the side, he stood up straight, albeit, facing away from Chloe, punching his chest once to get it all out. "Yeah... I'm fine." He cleared his throat. "Go on and make the world a better place. I'll be here."

Chloe looked him up and down before nodding and hurrying out the door with Lucifer in tow. However, before Dan was left entirely alone, Lucifer stopped, gripping the door frame, speaking in a voice that had a lower register than usual and made Dan feel a coil tighten in his gut.

"See you later."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Lucifer pulled his little stunt. Dan hadn't been assigned to the homicide case and, with Lucifer's increasing presence, he seemed to have a lot more time on his hands. That time however, he spent a lot of twiddling his thumbs. For the first time, Lucifer's craze felt relatable. Why couldn't some else just die and give him something to do? Chloe was the best it seemed, not a single case she had been handed was unsolved. If something just happened while she was in the middle of this case, he may just get something to do. He could organize and reorganize case files all day but it was redundant. Not to mention, he had a certain amount of jealousy. While everyone on Chloe's friends list got invited to the latest butcher, Dan stayed and waited like a good boy until they got back when he could provide a new set of eyes.

He sat back in his chair, grabbing a brilliantly red, stress ball from the mess of his desk and idly passed it between his hands. Dumb Chloe, dumb Ella, dumb Luci- just that moment, as he had tossed the ball into the air, a hand had swooped out and snatched the colorful squeeze ball.

"Ha! Oh.. not a gag? Pity, and here I thought you finally went public, Detective."

Lucifer.

Of course.

He propped a box of files on his hip bone while he examined the object with his free hand. "Mm. Anyway, mine now." He piped before sliding it under his suit jacket and into some unseen pocket.

Dan's voice caught in his throat. He hadn't seen Lucifer since then and suddenly all the arguments he had made to confront him disappear during his loss for words. He want to bolt up and somehow intimidate the stupidly taller man however, before he could fully grip the arms of his seat to lift himself, Ella pushed passed the both of them. She heaved through a stack of boxes. Each one similarly sized to the single one Lucifer was so charitable to carry. Lucifer, instinctively stepped forward, out of the way and towards the detective, pressing his buckle to the man's leather covered shoulder as he watched after the dark-haired specialist.

"Such hurry." He muttered before calling after Ella with mock annoyance, a hand cupping the side of his mouth as if to amplify himself. "You could say excuse me!"

Ella whipped around, continuing in reverse as she stuck her tongue out at the devil. And just like that, disappeared into the briefing room.

Dan had, by now, drilled a hole in his desk with his eyes avoiding Lucifer pressing against him. And, despite the leather of his jacket, the thinness of Lucifer's soft dress pants made up for what resistance the jacket had towards Dan's imagination.

They stayed like that for a moment as Lucifer laughed at the bratty woman. And, just as Dan rolled his shoulders to jerk forward and stand, Lucifer moved away, blocking his movements, this time, with a hand on the arm of his chair. The raven haired man, lowered his height to Dan's, levelling their eyes and holding the stare for a moment too long, making Dan's eyes shift.

Lucifer smiled, "What? Do I make you uncomfortable Detective?" Shit.

"Uncomfortable?" Dan scoffed. "You make everyone uncomfortable."

"That so?" _Did that seriously surprise him?_ According to his expression, he was actually amused by Dan's failed dig. _Could nothing throw this creep off his rhythm?_

"Just let me out-" Dan gestured to the small space between Lucifer and his desk which he could most definitely not fit through. Lucifer smiled again, changing his position to resting his hip n the lip of the detective's desk and closing the space completely.

"Say please."

 _Was this guy for real?_

Dan stood up immediately but just like that, Chloe came around the corner with a stack of boxes of her own.

"Jeez! There you are!" She groaned out at Lucifer, to which, he moved to defend himself with some snarky remark. However, Chloe, who had grown a heavy tolerance of it, cut him off by adding her baggage into his arms. "Running ahead doesn't mean you don't get to help."

"Oof- I **am** helping."

"Help with…what exactly?" Dan piped up from beneath the fire in Chloe's tone.

"With-" She snapped but stopped herself, recognizing her ex and immediately softening out of some sort of guilt. She let out a sigh. "Look, I just need all the LA case files from February 2009. Let's move it Lucifer!"

"Finally, something interesting." Lucifer spoke in his usually puppy like, excitement. "Isn't that right Detective Douche?"

Dan winced at the nickname but brushed it off before turning his attention back to Chloe.  
"Hey! Chloe! Fill me in?" It was a blatant, desperate attempt to get involved.

"Later, I just need to find something first. Ella!" Ella jumped immediately, almost dropping the boxes she was carrying from her second passing. "I also need the autopsy report from this morning." The women's voices faded into Ella agreeing as the two disappeared into the briefing room. Dan muttered something along the lines of being able to help her find it.

Before the feeling of disappointment could set in, Lucifer piped up once again. "You hear that? She said, 'we.' Looks like I'm more useful that you think Danny boy. Ready to see a lot more of me yet?"

Dan eyebrows knitted together. This guy truly was a prick. "Jeez. I think I liked Detective Douche better-" He picked up one of the files on his desk, flipping through it for the date to see if it was in Chloe's specific time frame request.

Somehow, that caught Lucifer off guard. His cocky expression fell, and he cleared his throat. "I'm a creative man. Kill me if you think I don't have multiple pet names for you."

 _Pet names? The fuck did that mean?_ Daniel looked at him with an almost disgusted look. The memories of the week before, made a chill run up his system. Lucifer was one to poke and prod but, something told Dan, he was starting to be, sub-textually, more serious.

Dan ran a hand down the corners of his mouth as he adjusted his stance. "Lucifer-"

"Dan." He spoke sharply. "Let's talk." _Shit._ Lucifer read him perfectly before he even spoke. Had his eyes flickered down? He didn't know but somehow this prick always had a way to read exactly when he started to get flustered.

"Talk? The fuck you mean 'talk?'"

"Not here. I know you're…" Lucifer looked him up and down in a half second. "Not the most public person."

"Excuse me?" He snapped.

"Relax. Just meet me at Lux tonight." His voice had dipped to a lower register; an almost growled mutter. And, immediately after, he returned to his chipper attitude and full volume. "Well, it's been a pleasure, see you there."

Dan, slumped down into his chair once more, like putty, once the man was out of sight.

-

[Sorry about the few months break, I need to get a new laptop. Which I did woohoo! Chapter 3 should be coming out before the end of August. If not go ahead and sue me.]


End file.
